Une vie après la guerre
by caro1005line
Summary: Après la bataille finale, le Survivant se retire dans le monde moldu coupant tout contact venant du monde magique. Un jour il fut retrouver par un sorcier bien connu que tout le monde croyaient mort après la bataille, ce que ce sorcier ne savait pas c'est qu'il allait retrouver un Harry Potter bien changé.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec une nouvelle histoire. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Après la bataille finale, le Survivant se retire dans le monde moldu coupant tout contact venant du monde magique. Un jour il fut retrouver par un sorcier, bien connu que tout le monde croyaient mort après la bataille, ce que ce sorcier ne savait pas c'est qu'il allait retrouver un Harry Potter bien changé.

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 1. Je vais essayer de publier aussi souvent que possible mais je ne sais pas quel sera le rythme de mes publications. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **Une vie après la guerre.**

Chapitre 1 :

Depuis trois ans maintenant, Harry Evans habitait dans un petit appartement d'un coin reculé de Londres. L'homme brun ne connaissait personne mais il s'en fichait, il ne sortait de chez lui qu'une fois par semaine afin d'aller faire des courses rapides et il passait le reste de son temps enfermé chez lui.

Comme tous les vendredi à huit heures, l'homme se rendit à l'épicerie du coin afin d'acheter le strict nécessaire. Il grogna lorsque quelqu'un le percuta et qu'il se retrouva au sol.

« Dégagez de là ! » Asséna-t-il d'une voix froide.

« Ne jouez pas au plus malin avec moi, monsieur Potter. » Susurra une voix.

Monsieur Potter ? Mais personne ne savait qu'il s'appelait Potter et pas Evans. Et... Et cette voix... Il savait à qui elle appartenait et c'était impossible. Cet homme était mort pendant la guerre tout comme Harry Potter, il ne serait plus jamais Potter.

Harry tenta de se relever, il devait partir, il devait rentrer chez lui. Il réussit à se relever et repartit chez lui aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, ne sachant pas que son ancien professeur de potions le suivait.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Severus Rogue s'était acheté un appartement dans le Londres moldu qui lui servait de laboratoire. Durant la Bataille Finale, lorsque Lucius était venu le chercher pour aller voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Maître des Potions avait bu une potion contre le venin du serpent de Voldemort. Il se laissait ainsi une chance de survivre si Voldemort décidait de ne pas utiliser le sortilège de la mort, et il avait eu raison puisqu'il était en vie aujourd'hui. Il avait donc quitté son poste à Poudlard et depuis trois ans, il inventait des potions dans cet appartement.

Au moment où il avait percuté Potter, il se rendait dans son laboratoire. Décidément, ce foutu gamin ne regardait pas où il marchait, mais que faisait-il ici ?! Il était porté disparu dans le monde sorcier et des Aurors le recherchaient activement depuis plus de trois ans. Lorsqu'il vit le gamin partir presque en courant, il décida de le suivre.

Il le vit entrer au dernier étage d'un immeuble et il attendit quelques minutes avant d'entrer silencieusement à son tour.

Harry était tellement bouleversé qu'il ne fit pas attention à la table en bois et il s'effondra dessus.

« Merde ! » Grogna-t-il.

« Langage Potter ! » Ne put s'empêcher de répliquer le Maître des Potions en pensant que la voix du gamin était comme lui : distante, froide. Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il soit comme ça ?

« Rogue ? » Tenta-t-il, à la fois inquiet et paniqué. Peut-être que l'homme était revenu pour le hanter.

« C'est bien moi Potter. » Répondit-il sarcastiquement.

« Evans. » Grogna Harry de sa voix dure et froide.

« Pardon ? » Demanda le Maître des Potions, étonné en entendant le nom de Lily.

« Je suis Harry Evans ! Harry Potter est mort pendant la guerre, tout comme vous ! Alors allez hanter quelqu'un d'autre ! » Déclara-t-il sèchement.

« Harry Evans n'existe pas et Harry Potter n'est pas mort puisque vous êtes devant moi Potter ! Pour votre information, je ne suis pas non plus mort pendant la guerre puisque je suis ici devant vous, en chair et en os. Je ne pense pas ressembler à Mimi Geignarde. » Dit Severus sarcastiquement.

« Vous ne comprenez pas. » Murmura dangereusement Harry en se relevant.

« Oh si, je comprends parfaitement Potter. Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche partit se cacher dans le monde moldu en changeant d'identité alors que tout le monde magique est à votre recherche ! Regardez moi quand je vous parle, sale gamin arrogant ! » S'exclama Rogue, qui commençait déjà à s'énerver.

« Partez d'ici, je ne vous connais pas et vous ne me connaissez pas non plus. Alors sortez ! » Répondit Harry sèchement en se retournant vers son ancien professeur.

Severus allait répliquer lorsqu'il regarda le gamin dans les yeux, il lui semblait que celui-ci ne le voyait pas.

« Potter ? » Demanda-t-il.

« C'est Evans ! Potter a été tué par Voldemort à Poudlard ! » Répondit Harry froidement.

« Potter, Vous allez m'écoutez maintenant ! Vous n'êtes pas mort, vous avez tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Répliqua le Maître des Potions en fixant le gamin, ou plutôt l'homme en face de lui durement.

« C'est lui qui va finir par me tuer. » S'exclama le brun d'une voix morne.

« Je ne vois pas comment puisqu'il est mort. » Répliqua calmement Severus.

Prit d'un accès de rage, Harry se dirigea comme il le pouvait vers son ancien professeur et réussit tant bien que mal à le faire partir avant de verrouiller la porte de son appartement, pour être de nouveau seul.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. À la prochaine, biz !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec le chapitre 2. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Après la bataille finale, le Survivant se retire dans le monde moldu coupant tout contact venant du monde magique. Un jour il fut retrouver par un sorcier bien connu que tout le monde croyaient mort après la bataille, ce que ce sorcier ne savait pas c'est qu'il allait retrouver un Harry Potter bien changé.

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Réponses aux reviews :

Mamy83 : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)

Adenoide : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question haha. ;)

Scott : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise :)

Serelya Prongs : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! ;)

Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 2. J'espère que ce chapitre, qui plus long que le précédent, vous plaira. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Après avoir été mis à la porte, Severus se rendit dans son laboratoire. Il trouvait Potter vraiment étrange. Pourquoi habitait-il dans un appartement insalubre du monde moldu alors qu'il avait un coffre rempli d'or à Gringotts ? Pourquoi avait-il troquer son nom de famille pour celui de sa mère ? Pourquoi soutenait-il qu'Harry Potter était mort pendant la Bataille de Poudlard ? Pourquoi disait-il que Voldemort allait finir par le tuer ? Pourquoi était-il devenu si froid et sinistre ? Et surtout, pourquoi n'avait-il pas semblé le voir lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de le regarder ?

Le Maître des Potions avait besoin de réponses à ses questions et décida de retourner voir Potter le lendemain pour les avoir.

Lorsque Harry fut enfin seul, il se laissa glisser le long de la porte d'entrée alors que sa magie essayait de contenir les émotions qui tournoyaient en lui. Mais celles-ci étaient de plus en plus fortes, la magie finit par attaquer le brun et quitta son corps afin d'évacuer les émotions. Harry se mit à respirer fortement avant de perdre connaissance.

Le lendemain, Severus se rendit donc de nouveau chez Potter. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de l'appartement du Gryffondor, il fut interpellé par un gamin d'une quinzaine d'année.

« Vous allez chez le gars qui habite là ? » Demanda le garçon en désignant la porte de l'appartement de Potter.

Comme seule réponse le Maître des Potions hocha sèchement la tête.

« Faites attention, ce type est fou ! Parfois on l'entend hurler comme s'il se faisait torturer ! » Déclara le garçon avant de rentrer chez lui.

Severus resta perplexe face à la remarque du garçon et frappa finalement chez Potter. Il attendit quelques minutes et décida d'entrer par lui même. Il réussit à déverrouiller la porte à l'aide d'un sort de première année, ce qu'il trouva beaucoup trop simple à son goût, et l'ouvrit difficilement.

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement l'air était lourd, très lourd même. Il tenta d'avancer mais son pied cogna quelque chose et lorsqu'il regarda au sol, il comprit pourquoi il avait eu autant de mal à ouvrir la porte : Potter se trouvait inconscient au sol près de la porte.

Le Maître des Potions s'agenouilla pour vérifier l'état du garçon, il constata avec horreur que le petit appartement était rempli de la magie du gamin et que celui-ci ne la récupérait que très lentement.

Severus sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le gamin avant de murmurer.

« _Enervate_ ! »

Lorsqu'Harry reprit conscience, il haleta en entendant une autre respiration que la sienne et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort lorsqu'il comprit que sa magie n'était plus là pour l'aider. Une fiole fut pressée contre ses lèvres mais il détourna rapidement la tête, refusant de boire quelques choses qui lui été inconnu. Attendez... Une fiole ? Mais les moldus n'utilisaient pas de fiole pour faire boire quelque chose à quelqu'un ! Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Rogue était revenu.

« Foutez-moi la paix ! » Grogna Harry en tentant de s'asseoir avant de paniquer.

« Buvez Potter ! » S'exclama froidement le Maître des Potion en agrippant le menton du gamin pour le forcer à boire la potion.

« Evans ! » Cria le brun de commençant à se débattre avant de pousser un cri de désespoir, ce qui permit à Rogue de lui faire boire la potion.

Harry se sentit transpercé de part en part et toute sa magie retourna dans son noyau magique, lui provoquant une tel douleur qu'il se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces.

Lorsqu'Harry se calma enfin, Severus ne perdit pas de temps et força le gamin à boire du Véritaserum. Il savait que ce n'était pas honnête d'arracher ainsi des réponses au garçon mais il savait aussi que sans ça, Potter n'aurait rien dit. Il attendit quelques secondes et quand le regard d'Harry se fit vitreux, il commença à poser ses questions.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous partit du monde sorcier ? »

« Je devais me cacher. » Répondit platement Harry.

« Pourquoi deviez-vous vous cacher ? »

« Personne ne devais savoir. »

« Pourquoi avez-vous opté pour le nom de votre mère ? »

« Parce que je vais mourir. »

« Comme tout le monde ! » S'exclama Severus avant de poursuivre.

« Me voyez-vous ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis aveugle depuis que je suis revenu dans le monde moldu. »

Le Maître des Potions allait poser une nouvelle question mais les effet du Véritaserum se dissipaient peu à peu et Harry reprit conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Severus hésita quelques secondes et posa finalement sa question.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour devenir aveugle ? »

« Vous demanderez à Voldy ! » asséna Harry d'une voix froide avant de se mettre à rire de façon totalement hystérique et de continuer.

« Vous lui demanderez aussi comment j'ai fait pour perdre l'usage de mes jambes ! » Cria-t-il de rage.

« Vos jambes vont à merveille ! Je l'ai vu encore pas plus tard qu'hier ! » Répondit Severus en fixant le gamin.

Harry ne répondit pas et fit apparaître un fauteuil roulant moldu avant de se faire léviter pour se mettre dedans en utilisant la magie sans baguette.

Le Maître des Potions le regarda stupéfait, le gamin avait dû utiliser une grande quantité de magie afin de faire ça. Il profita que le garçon reprenait son souffle pour lui lancer un sortilège de diagnostic et fut surprit de constater que le gamin avait raison, il était bien aveugle et avait bel et bien perdu l'usage de ses jambes.

« Potter ! Allez à Sainte Mangouste, je suis sûr qu'ils pourront faire quelque chose pour vous. » S'exclama-t-il.

« Evans ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Foutez le camp ! » Répliqua Harry d'un ton acerbe.

Severus commença à s'énerver face au comportement borné du gamin et s'apprêta à tourner les talons, lorsque celui-ci plaqua soudainement ses bras contre sa poitrine en hurlant alors que tout son corps convulsait dans le fauteuil roulant moldu.

Sans attendre, le Maître des Potions se précipita vers lui avant d'agripper le gamin et de transplaner dans un de ses vieux manoirs dans le monde sorcier.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! À la prochaine et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ça fait toujours très plaisir ! Biz !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec le chapitre 3. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Après la bataille finale, le Survivant se retire dans le monde moldu coupant tout contact venant du monde magique. Un jour il fut retrouver par un sorcier bien connu que tout le monde croyaient mort après la bataille, ce que ce sorcier ne savait pas c'est qu'il allait retrouver un Harry Potter bien changé.

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Réponses aux reviews :

La rouquine : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)

Hermione16 : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Moi aussi haha. ;)

Lily : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise :)

Axelle03 : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Tu verras haha ;)

Matsuyama : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Je prend en compte tes remarques, et j'espère malgré tout que ce chapitre te plaira.

Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 3. J'espère que ce chapitre, qui plus long que le précédent vous plaira. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le vieux manoir, Harry avait cessé de crier et respirait de façon saccadée, en s'agrippant à son ancien professeur sans s'en rendre compte.

« Potter ? » Demanda Severus surprit que le gamin s'accroche ainsi à lui.

« Evans ! » Grogna Harry en reprenant peu à peu une respiration normale.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda le Maître des Potions en se défaisant de la prise du gamin.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? » Demanda-t-il sèchement en tombant au sol lorsque son ancien professeur s'éloigna. Le brun grogna de frustration avant de faire apparaître un autre fauteuil roulant et de se faire léviter pour aller s'asseoir dessus. Où Rogue les avait-il fait transplaner ? Il grogna de nouveau en espérant qu'ils soient toujours dans le monde moldu.

« Vous dites que vous allez mourir, mais si vous ne dites rien à personne, comment voulez-vous guérir ? » Demanda Severus en jetant quelques sorts pour nettoyer la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« Vous vous intéressez à ma vie maintenant ? » Demanda sarcastiquement le brun en ravalant la boule d'angoisse qui s'était formée dans sa gorge lorsque Rogue lui avait rappelé qu'il allait bientôt mourir. Il ne savait pas quand mais il le savait, Voldemort le lui avait dit dans la Forêt Interdite avant qu'il ne décide de lui lancer le sort mortel.

« Dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai passé la majeure partie de ma vie à veiller à ce que vous restiez en vie ? Ce n'est pas pour que vous mouriez immédiatement après. Autant d'efforts envers un Potter de ma part ne resteront pas inutiles ! » S'exclama le Maître des Potions en réparant les fenêtres du salon d'un autre coup de baguette.

Harry prit sa tête entre ses mains, il ne voulait pas mourir mais cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'il faisait des recherches et aucunes d'entre elles n'avait aboutie. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il était piégé entre le fait de vouloir mourir seul et celui de demander de l'aide à quelqu'un afin d'avoir peut-être une chance de survivre. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur sa poitrine lorsqu'un spasme de douleur le traversa et se mit à réfléchir. Peut-être que Rogue pourrait l'aider ? Après tout, c'était un Maître des Potions et d'après le livre du Prince de Sang Mêlé, il inventait aussi des sorts alors peut-être que... Non, personne ne devait savoir ! Tant pis pour lui s'il mourait. De toute manière, il n'aurait jamais cru survivre à la guerre alors tant pis !

« Potter, que s'est-il passé lors de la Bataille de Poudlard ? » Demanda Severus en voyant l'hésitation marquer les traits du garçon.

« À quel moment ? » Demanda le brun d'une voix neutre en fermant douloureusement les yeux face aux souvenirs qui revenaient en masse dans son esprit.

« Après avoir visionné mes souvenirs dans la Pensine de Dumbledore. » Répondit le Maître des Potions en fixant le gamin.

« Je suis allé rejoindre Voldemort dans la Forêt Interdite. » Répondit simplement Harry mais son visage se crispa face au souvenir.

« Ensuite ? » Demanda Severus d'une voix calme afin de faire parler le garçon-qui-avait-survécu.

« Il a demandé aux mangemorts présents de le laisser seul avec moi et il m'a... » Continua Harry avec difficulté en voyant la scène sous les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous a fait Potter ? » Demanda le Maître des Potions en sachant très bien que Potter avait dû incroyablement souffrir, il ignorait seulement comment.

« Rien qui vous regarde ! » Asséna le brun d'une voix froide en chassant le souvenir de son esprit et en réalisant avec horreur qu'il était sur le point de tout raconter.

« Qu'est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous a fait lorsque vous étiez seul avec lui dans la Forêt Interdite ? » Demanda de nouveau Severus en voyant que le gamin était sur le point de craquer. Il devait garder tout cela pour lui depuis plus de trois ans.

« RIEN ! RIEN, IL N'A RIEN FAIT ! » Hurla Harry en se battant contre lui-même. D'un côté, il avait envie de tout raconter, il devenait chaque jour plus dur de garder tout cela pour lui mais dans le même temps, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un sache, personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé ! Personne ne devait savoir qu'il avait été prêt à se sauver en courant lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face au mage noir ! Personne ne devait savoir qu'il n'avait pas réagit face à Voldemort parce qu'il avait eu trop peur et trop mal à ce moment là ! Personne ne devait savoir que le mage noir avait un plan de secours pour mettre fin à la vie du Survivant si jamais le sortilège de mort échouait ! Harry ricana à travers ses sombres pensées en pensant que même si Voldemort avait tout fait pour qu'il meurt, Harry avait quand même réussit à le tuer avant qu'il ne parvienne à ses fins. Preuve qu'il n'y avait pas de plan B à tout.

« Ne me mentez pas Potter ! Je suis bien placé pour savoir que lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres restait seul avec quelqu'un, ce n'était certainement pas pour boire le thé ! Alors dites moi ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette foutue forêt ! » S'exclama Severus avec colère.

« Il... Il... IL M'A TORTURÉ ! VOUS ETES CONTENT ? » Hurla le brun en tremblant face au souvenir qui défilait devant ses yeux.

« Il vous a peut-être torturé mais vous ne me dites pas toute la vérité ! » Déclara le Maître des Potion en regardant Potter foncer dans un mur avec son fauteuil roulant.

« Il m'a torturé... Il m'a seulement torturé... Juste torturé... » Murmura Harry en continuant de foncer dans le mur comme si ça allait lui permettre de ne pas avoir à dire la vérité.

« Vous mentez Potter ! Personne ne meurt de tortures plusieurs années après celles-ci ! » S'exclama Severus en haussant la voix. Le comportement du garçon l'avait poussé à bout.

Harry secoua la tête, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour que son ancien professeur le laisse tranquille mais en était aveugle et paralysé des jambes, il allait être plutôt difficile de se défendre face à la Terreur des Cachots. Il décida donc d'utiliser ce qu'il avait trouvé pendant ses recherches bien que cela puisse s'avérer dangereux. Le brun ferma les yeux et concentra toute sa magie dans les membres qu'il souhaitait comme l'expliquait le livre, il sourit en sentant des picotements dans ses jambes et au niveau de ses yeux. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux pour être assaillit par un tourbillon de couleurs et il dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour retrouver une vue normale, comme trois ans auparavant, pensa-t-il avec douleur. Il se leva avant de se précipiter vers son ancien professeur de potion, la colère bien visible dans le regard.

« Vous n'avez rien à savoir ! Personne ne doit savoir, vous entendez ? Alors, je vais rentrer chez moi et vous, vous allez faire comme tous les autres sorciers, vous ne vous préoccuperez pas de moi ! » Asséna-t-il d'une voix glacial en dominant le Maître des Potions.

Il tenta de transplaner et c'est à cet instant que toutes ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Il se laissa tomber sur le plancher du manoir, de nouveau aveugle et paralysé, et il s'endormit brusquement en pensant que finalement, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû faire ça.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! À la prochaine, biz !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec le chapitre 4. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Après la bataille finale, le Survivant se retire dans le monde moldu coupant tout contact venant du monde magique. Un jour il fut retrouver par un sorcier bien connu que tout le monde croyaient mort après la bataille, ce que ce sorcier ne savait pas c'est qu'il allait retrouver un Harry Potter bien changé.

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Réponse à la review :

Adenoide : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Effectivement... J'espère malgré tout que ce chapitre te plaira.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews super gentilles ! Je dois vous annoncer quelque chose, mais vous allez devoir attendre la fin de ce chapitre. Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 4. J'espère que ce chapitre, qui plus long que le précédent vous plaira. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Severus regarda Potter s'endormir avec étonnement. Comment ce gamin avait-il pu faire ça ? Il était vraiment plus puissant que ce qu'il pensait. D'un coup de baguette, le Maître des Potions retira la couche de poussière présente sur le canapé et fit léviter Potter pour l'y poser. Il devait absolument découvrir ce qui était arrivé à ce gamin lors de la Bataille de Poudlard ! Si seulement il ne s'était pas retrouvé coincé dans la Cabane Hurlante après s'être fait, littéralement, déchiqueté par ce maudit serpent, il aurait peut-être pu aider Potter.

~Flash back~

« Maître... » Murmura-t-il en restant impassible alors qu'il apercevait les cheveux en bataille de Potter.

« La Baguette de Sureau ne peut m'obéir pleinement, Severus, parce que je ne suis pas son vrai maître. Elle t'appartient, c'est toi qui a tué Dumbledore et tant que tu vivras, la Baguette de Sureau ne pourra m'appartenir véritablement. »

« Maître ! » S'exclama-t-il en avalant sa salive, ignorant le goût ignoble du contre poison, et en serrant fortement sa baguette.

« Je n'ai pas le choix ! Je dois maîtriser cette baguette pour pouvoir tuer Potter. » Répliqua Voldemort.

Le Maître des Potions le vit donner un grand coup dans le vide avec la précieuse baguette et cru, pendant un instant, qu'il avait été épargné. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, il vit la cage dorée qui renfermait le serpent bouger , et il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que le serpent avait déjà fondu sur lui après avoir reçu un ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il poussa un hurlement lorsque les crocs déchirèrent violemment son flanc et s'effondra au sol tellement la douleur était forte. Il entendit vaguement le Seigneur des Ténèbres dire quelque chose avant d'entendre le bruit caractéristique du transplanage.

Il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose pour contenir son hémorragie, lorsqu'il vit Potter s'approcher de lui. Il le vit se pencher et attrapa les robes du gamin pour l'attirer vers lui. Il se concentra pour faire sortir les souvenirs présents dans son esprit par n'importe quel moyen et murmura piteusement :

« Prenez-... les... Prenez-... les... »

Il vit Potter recueillir les souvenirs puis le regarder avec hésitation. Il croisa les yeux verts de Lily avant de fermer les yeux.

« Par... Tez... » Murmura-t-il avant de relâcher les robes du garçon.

Il entendit Potter s'éloigner rapidement, comme si le gamin voulait obéir à cet ordre, qu'il pensait être le dernier.

Lorsqu'il fut certain d'être seul, il tâta rapidement le sol à la recherche de sa baguette avant de murmurer un sortilège qui stoppa l'écoulement de sang et un autre qui referma ses plaies. Il sentait ses dernières forces l'abandonner, mais il devait encore boire la potion de régénération sanguine qui se trouvait dans une poche de ses robes. Il murmura un _Accio_ et avala difficilement la moitié de la potion avant que ses forces ne l'abandonnent tout à fait, et sombra dans l'inconscience.

~Fin du flash back~

Il soupira, jeta un sortilège de diagnostic au garçon, et vit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire à part attendre. Il décida de remettre le manoir en état en attendant que Potter ne reprenne connaissance, et ce n'est que très tard dans la soirée, après avoir passé la journée à restaurer la vieille demeure, que le Maître des Potions entendit du bruit en provenance du salon où Potter se trouvait.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il le vit se tenir la tête en gémissant.

« Voilà ce qui arrive, quand on veut être impressionnant Potter ! » S'exclama-t-il en s'asseyant sur chaise proche du canapé.

« Evans ! » Grogna Harry en ignorant la remarque de son ancien professeur.

« Combien de temps, encore, allez-vous utiliser le nom de votre mère, alors que nous savons tous les deux que votre nom est Potter ? »

« Harry Potter est mort, je vous l'ai déjà dit ! » Répondit Harry d'une voix froide.

« Arrêtez ce petit jeu Potter, ma patience a des limites ! »

« Harry Potter, le garçon-qui-a-survécu, le héros du monde sorcier, le stupide Gryffondor, est mort le 2 mai 1998 ! Harry Evans, le garçon aveugle et impotent, va bientôt mourir aussi ! »

Le Maître des Potions regarda le garçon avec agacement, et décida de revenir sur le sujet de la Bataille de Poudlard.

« En parlant du 2 mai 1998, pouvez-vous me dire quelles sont les personnes qui sont mortes au combat ce jour-là ? »

Harry se figea, à part quelques personnes telles que Remus, Tonks, Fred et Colin, il n'avait aucune idée de qui avait pu mourir. Il savait que les pertes étaient lourdes, que ce soit du côté des Mangemorts ou de celui de l'Ordre, mais il ne savait rien d'autre.

« Je sais que vous le savez, alors dites le moi ! » Répondit sèchement Harry.

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez, devait-il dire la vérité au gamin ? Il soupira intérieurement avant de reprendre la parole.

« Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir savoir, monsieur Potter ? »

« Je vous connais, que voulez-vous ? » Demanda le brun, le visage crispé.

« Je vous dit la liste des personnes tombées le 2 mai et après, vous m'expliquez ce qu'il s'est passé dans la Forêt Interdite. »

« Vous n'êtes pas le directeur de Serpentard pour rien, hein ? » Fit Harry en tournant la tête dans la direction de la voix de son professeur.

« Non, je n'étais pas le directeur de Serpentard pour rien. »

« Comment ça ''étais'' ? »

« Plus tard Potter ! »

Harry acquiesça et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait besoin de savoir qui était mort, même s'il allait bientôt mourir à son tour, il devait savoir. Mais Rogue ne devait pas savoir, peut-être que...

« Très bien. Mais je veux qu'un serment soit fait, lorsque je vous raconterai. Je ne veux pas que d'autres personnes sachent. »

Le Maître des Potions eut un sourire vainqueur et fit apparaître un vieil exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier qui datait d'un an après la Bataille de Poudlard où la liste des morts prenait plusieurs pages. Son regard défila sur les pages à la recherche des noms de personnes que Potter connaissait.

« Fred Weasley : mort pendant la Bataille de Poudlard. »

Il fit une pause guettant la réaction du garçon, mais celui-ci resta de marbre.

« Drago Malefoy : mort à Azkaban un mois après la Bataille. » Severus ferma les yeux en repensant à la mort de son filleul, avant de les rouvrir pour regarder le garçon.

« Dommage, j'ai appris qu'il était devenu mangemort de force. »

Severus était plus qu'étonné de la réaction de Potter mais ne dit rien et continua sa lecture.

« Ronald Weasley : tué par des mangemorts en cavale deux jours après la Bataille. »

« Hermione Granger : tuée par des mangemorts en cavale deux jours après la Bataille. »

Harry poussa un cri de rage, cela faisait trois ans que ses meilleurs amis étaient morts et il ne l'apprenait que maintenant ! Il se sentait brisé de l'intérieur, la douleur était pire que lors de ses crises. Malgré la tristesse qu'il ressentait, pas une seule larme ne coulait et aucune ne coulerait, il se l'était juré. Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage avant de se redresser et de sortir sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il gardait toujours sur lui.

« Emmenez-moi à l'endroit où ils sont enterrés, je veux les voir ! »

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

 **Alors, je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir faire une pose dans mes fictions, pour me concentrer sur mes études. Je ne dis pas que je vous abandonne, mais je vais réduire mon rythme de publication. Je vais essayer, malgré tout, de vous écrire le chapitre 5 rapidement. Biz !**


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec le chapitre 5. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Après la bataille finale, le Survivant se retire dans le monde moldu coupant tout contact venant du monde magique. Un jour il fut retrouver par un sorcier bien connu que tout le monde croyaient mort après la bataille, ce que ce sorcier ne savait pas c'est qu'il allait retrouver un Harry Potter bien changé.

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Réponse à la review :

Adenoide : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! J'espère malgré tout que ce chapitre te plaira.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews super gentilles ! Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 5. J'espère que ce chapitre, qui plus long que le précédent vous plaira. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Le Maître des Potions regarda Potter, comprenant sa réaction, mais il fallait qu'il respecte sa part du serment pour qu'il découvre enfin ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la Bataille Finale.

« Vous allez m'écouter jusqu'à ce que j'ai terminé et ensuite je vous emmènerai où vous voudrez. » Répliqua-t-il.

Harry grogna mais ne dit rien.

« Neville Londubat : mort des suites de ses blessures quelques heures après la Bataille de Poudlard. »

Severus entendit le gamin émettre une sorte de gémissement et referma silencieusement le journal avant de reprendre la parole.

« À présent, racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé dans la Forêt Interdite le 2 mai 1998. »

« Non. Je veux les voir d'abord. » Répondit Harry d'une voix froide.

« Plus tard Potter. Je veux savoir. » Répliqua le Maître des Potions.

« Evans ! » S'exclama le brun, tentant de trouver un échappatoire.

« Que s'est-il passé lorsque vous étiez seul avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans la Forêt Interdite ? » Demanda Severus, agacé par le comportement du garçon.

Harry se mit à trembler face aux souvenirs qui revenaient en force et craqua.

« Il m'a lancé des sorts qu'il avait inventé pour les tester. Il a dit qu'il les avait créés spécialement pour moi. »

Severus regarda le gamin avec compassion, qui savait ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait inventer ?

« Vous a-t-il expliqué les effets de ces sortilèges ? » Demanda-t-il afin de l'inciter à continuer.

Harry respirait bruyamment et tout son visage était crispé.

« Je suis certain de ma victoire, Harry Potter mais, n'oublions pas que ta Sang-de-Bourbe de mère t'a permis de m'affaiblir. Nous savons aussi tous les deux que ce fou de Dumbledore tenait particulièrement à toi. Je suis sûr qu'il t'a mené sur la longue quête que tu as réalisé ces derniers mois afin de détruire mes Horcruxes, mais tu as échoué et je suis toujours en vie. Se pourrait-il que Dumbledore t'ait donné un quelconque moyen de te protéger du sortilège de la mort que je m'apprête à te lancer ? Vois-tu ces derniers mois, je les ai passés à te confectionner quelques petites choses spécialement pour toi. Des sortilèges de magie noire plus destructeurs les uns que les autres. Bien, si je te faisais une petite démonstration, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Severus regarda le gamin avec étonnement. Il semblait répéter les paroles qu'il vivait dans son souvenir. Ressentant de la pitié, il opta pour la légilimencie.

« Potter ! » Cria-t-il.

Le garçon sursauta et tourna la tête en direction du Maître des Potion.

Ce dernier verrouilla son regard à celui du Survivant avant d'entrer dans son esprit.

L'ancien espion se retrouva au beau milieu de la Forêt Interdite pour voir Potter, le corps tremblant de peur mais le regard déterminé, face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le mage noir regardait le gamin avec une rage non dissimulée, ainsi qu'un plaisir malsain, en pointant sa baguette sur un Harry Potter terrifié.

Un premier sortilège jaune vif alla frapper le brun qui poussa un cri de surprise avant de tomber immobile sur le sol.

« Ce premier sortilège te forcera à revivre chaque combat auxquels tu as assisté et ce toutes les nuits. » Voldemort éclata d'un rire glacial, en regardant le gamin toujours au sol.

Un deuxième sortilège bleu nuit vint toucher Potter sous les yeux du Maître des Potions impuissant.

Le corps du Survivant se suréleva brusquement dans les airs, avant d'être entouré d'une étrange lumière verdâtre et de retomber sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

« Celui-ci est un dérivé du sortilège Doloris. Il a les même effets que l'original mais il suffit que la cible soit touchée une fois pour être victime d'atroces douleurs jusqu'à sa mort. »

Un dernier sortilège s'échappa de la baguette de Sureau pour toucher une nouvelle fois Potter, qui fut pris de soubresauts et hurlait en se griffant le visage sous le regard amusé du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Celui-ci pourrait être celui qui te donnera l'envie de me supplier de te tuer. Il va empoisonner très lentement ton corps de magie noire jusqu'à atteindre ton cœur. »

Voldemort explosa de nouveau d'un rire glacial lorsqu'il vit Harry tentait de se relever avant de percuter un arbre.

« Tes yeux semblent déjà affectés ! » S'exclama-t-il avec amusement.

« Je vous tuerai ! » S'exclama Harry avec rage en regardant Voldemort, sa vue semblant s'aggraver de minutes en minutes.

Le Maître des Potions n'en pouvait plus de ce souvenir, et voulait partir mais il savait aussi qu'il devait assister à la fin de celui-ci s'il voulait aider Potter.

Le mage noir sourit sadiquement aux paroles du jeune homme en colère.

« Tu as perdu Harry Potter. Si tu survis au sortilège de la mort, je t'enfermerai et te regarderai mourir à petit feu. »

Un éclair de résignation passa dans les yeux du garçon, il savait qu'il devait mourir pour que ce meurtrier aille en enfer, alors il le ferait et rejoindrait ses proches. Une mort paisible lui était préférable face à ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« _AVADA KEDAVRA_ ! »

Un éclair de lumière verte vint percuter le Survivant, avant que tout ne sombre dans le néant.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir à tous !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je poste rapidement ce chapitre bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Severus fut éjecté de l'esprit du garçon avec force, et se retrouva face à ce dernier.

« Faites-moi oublier ! » Cria Harry d'une voix tremblante, la tête entre les mains.

Severus le regarda avec compréhension, et commença à ressentir des choses étranges pour le gamin.

« Vite ! » Cria Harry, en proie à une crise de panique.

Severus sortit lentement sa baguette, hésitant. Devait-il vraiment effacer ces souvenirs terribles ? S'il faisait cela, Potter ne comprendrait plus ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« Je vous en supplie ! » Cria Harry, semblant au bord de l'évanouissement.

Le Maître des Potions pointa sa baguette sur le garçon, toujours hésitant.

« _Oubliette_. » Murmura-t-il finalement.

Alors que Potter avait les yeux dans le vague pendant qu'une partie de sa mémoire s'effaçait, Severus eut subitement un flash.

~Flash Back~

Severus était dans ses appartements de Poudlard face à Potter, à qui il avait effacé la mémoire quelques minutes auparavant.

« Professeur ? Où sommes-nous ? » Demanda Harry, l'air perdu

« Potter ! Faites-moi oublier ! Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ne perdons pas de temps. » S'exclama le Maître des Potions tentant d'être sévère avec le garçon.

Il vit le garçon pointer sa baguette, avant de lui lancer le sortilège.

~Fin Flash Back~

Lorsque Severus reprit pied dans la réalité, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Quel était ce souvenir ? Qu'avait-il fait oublier à Potter ? Qu'est-ce que Potter lui avait-il fait oublier, et pourquoi avait-il demandé au garçon de lui faire oublier ces choses ?

Un cri de Potter le ramena à la réalité, et il décida que le moment était mal choisi, mais qu'il faudrait éclaircir cette histoire plus tard. La priorité était de soigner le garçon ou du moins de tenter de le soigner au plus vite.

« Potter ? » Demanda-t-il avec crainte.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Harry, totalement paniqué.

« Le professeur Rogue. Nous sommes dans un de mes manoirs à Londres. » Répondit le Maître des Potions.

Harry soupira de soulagement, il n'avait jamais aimé son professeur, mais il préférait être avec lui qu'être avec des Mangemorts en fuite. Après tout, il venait à peine de tuer Voldemort.

« Pourquoi nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard ? » Demanda Harry, inquiet.

« Et pourquoi je ne vois rien ? » Continua-t-il, sans laisser le temps au Maître des Potions de lui répondre.

Severus grimaça voilà que la situation devenait complexe. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire au gamin ?

« Votre combat pendant la Bataille de Poudlard a été assez mouvementé. Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est que temporaire. » Répondit rapidement l'ancien espion.

Harry soupira de soulagement, tout irait mieux plus tard. Il avancerait avec ses amis et plus personne ne pourrait détruire sa vie. Il sursauta, en se rendant compte que Rogue était censé être mort. Il tenta de se lever, mais il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Il devait être trop faible après ce terrible combat.

« Vous ne pouvez pas être Rogue ! Rogue est mort, tué par Nagini ! Je l'ai vu !» S'exclama-t-il avec crainte.

« Je ne suis pas mort, Potter ! Étant un espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix, pensez-vous que je ne m'étais pas protégé du serpent, qui aurait pu m'attaquer si ma trahison était découverte ? » Répliqua le Maître des Potions sèchement.

« Voldemort est réellement mort ? » Demanda Harry, après un instant d'hésitation. Après tout, si Rogue avait trouvé le moyen de survivre, peut-être que Voldemort était toujours en vie.

« Vous avez tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres il y a trois ans. » Répondit Severus, espérant que cette réponse ne fasse pas ressurgir les souvenirs qu'il venait d'effacer.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Harry sous le choc. « Vous mentez ! la Bataille Finale vient juste d'avoir lieu. » Continua-t-il.

« Buvez. » Répliqua Severus, en lui mettant une fiole entre les mains.

Il vit le garçon hésiter, avant de finalement l'avaler d'un trait. Il attendit quelques instants, avant de voir le garçon s'endormir. Le Maître des Potions soupira. Effacer les souvenirs du gamin avait rendu Potter plus supportable, mais il se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait plus de mal que de bien.


End file.
